The invention relates to a multifunctional mounting bracket for an electrical device and more specifically to a multifunctional mounting bracket for a wireless access point device (WAP).
In daily life electrical devices are used in connection with a plurality of applications such as telephone systems, computer systems etc. Such electrical devices should be mounted to a support to keep order and thus achieve systems comprising electrical devices with a reproducible output and which are reliable and easy to maintain.
Document DE 196 32 287 A1 discloses a warning device and a method for mounting and demounting the device to a wall holder. For demounting the warning device a snap-hook of the holder is engaged in a respective recess of the warning device which must be disengaged and then a stop screw of the holder, which works as a locking device, must be unscrewed. Finally the warning device can then be separated from the holder.
Document US 2005/0077070A1 discloses an electrical device which can be attached to a holder in a vehicle. The holder is mounted to the inner side of the roof of the vehicle. The electrical device is fixed in the holder by means of a first and a second connection. The first connection is a hook, wherein the electrical device can pivot in relation to the holder, and the second connection is a locking device, wherein the electrical device can be locked.